


安全词

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Play, Public Sex, 吉莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 秃鹰之城刺杀事件后，吉尔菲艾斯没死，莱因哈特试图取得他的原谅。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	安全词

方方正正的皮箱落在柔软的床单上。这是伯伦希尔上莱因哈特的单人休息室。一张床，一排书架，一张书桌，一个模拟屏。风格简洁朴素，除了不需要和他人共享空间，这里和任何一个下级军官宿舍没有什么显著不同。  
咔哒两声，皮箱的锁扣弹开了。里面的内容暴露出来。  
“你情我愿，”吉尔菲艾斯告诉他，“你可以随时终止。只要说出那个词。”  
莱因哈特看着箱子里面，一丝迟疑出现在他脸上。  
吉尔菲艾斯注意到了。他问他，“你要自己挑选一个吗？”  
年轻的独裁者、金发的元帅看了一圈。他犹豫许久，凭着自己的理解，挑了一个他认为不那么过分的道具。  
然后他的手被打掉了。银色的项圈落在地上。  
“第一个知识点，”红发的一级上将抚摸元帅立刻出现红痕的手背，“你不应该自己做选择。”  
莱因哈特有点愤怒了。他咬牙看着他。  
他是做错了事。如果这样能让他们重归于好，他也已经准备做到底了。但是吉尔菲艾斯仍然不应该用这种态度对待他！  
“你自行其是的选择总是导致灾难性的后果，不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯无动于衷的提醒他。  
他回忆起当时，吉尔菲艾斯对他说，二者之罪孰重孰轻。主动犯罪和坐视不理，孰重孰轻呢？！他也许是太容易愤怒了。但是现在，在发生了秃鹰之城的事件后……如果吉尔菲艾斯要这样发泄他的怒火，那就让他发泄好了。  
除了吉尔菲艾斯看起来根本没有在生气。实际上，直到现在，两人中看上去情绪更激动的还是他。  
“……我听你的，”莱因哈特深吸一口气，“你来选。”  
一个长满突起、做工粗糙的铁制项圈出现在吉尔菲艾斯手中。项圈的一端拴着一条长长的银色链子，链子末端是一个可以绕在手上的皮圈。  
莱因哈特知道那看起来像什么。也知道如果他戴上它，看起来会像什么。但他没有说话。  
吉尔菲艾斯打量他。  
“军装的领子太高了，”他晃了晃手中的皮圈，“这样没法戴上去。”  
他拉开书桌旁的高背椅，好整以暇的坐下。  
“脱衣服，莱因哈特。”  
他看到莱因哈特在解除外套和军裤后就停了下来。  
“脱完。……你在矜持什么？”他问他，“在军校的时候，我们洗澡都是一起去的，不是吗？”  
他说的没错……但是……那仍然是不一样的！  
莱因哈特瞪着他。安全词在他舌尖转了两圈。他咽了下去。  
随着最后一块白色的布料落在地上，一丝不挂的莱因哈特站在衣冠严整的吉尔菲艾斯面前。

“你自己戴上还是我来？”吉尔菲艾斯长腿一蹬，滑动座椅来到莱因哈特面前。  
莱因哈特正要回答，然后他想起来了。  
“……我听你的。你来选择。”他重复。  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，露出了一点微笑。莱因哈特的学习能力很强。他一向如此。  
他站起来，手指一动，铁项圈裂成两个半环。  
“你怎么会做出那种事情呢？莱因哈特，”他拨开他散落在纤细颈项的金发，温柔的问他，“你并不是一个坏孩子，对吗？”  
莱因哈特不知道。一直以来，虽然吉尔菲艾斯只比他大两个月，但是他似乎一直扮演着两人中老师的那个角色……他们绝大多数时候意见一致，但是一旦两人产生分歧，最后总是证明莱因哈特是错的。而他只是终于，像产生了自我意识似的自行其是了一次，不愿意向吉尔菲艾斯低头承认错误，甚至听从奥贝斯坦的建议，解除了他的配枪，把他放在和其他人一样的位置上……就把一切都搞砸了！他差点害死了吉尔菲艾斯！  
“你的自我意识吗？”吉尔菲艾斯仿佛能看到他在想什么，他合拢了铁环，调整松紧，确保他只能感觉到轻微的、让大脑稍微缺氧的窒息感，而又不至于留下严重的后果。他接着坐回座椅，反光的银链绷紧在他们两人之间。他看着莱因哈特的眼睛，引导性的往回扯了一下……后者顺从的跪了下来，仰头看着他。

“你知道吗，莱因哈特。你一直有问题，”吉尔菲艾斯耐心教育他，伸手从皮箱里拿出一节柔韧的软鞭。  
“你的愤怒问题，糟糕的情绪管理……所以才会大脑一热做出错误的决定。”他用软鞭的鞭尾指着他。  
“你来还是我来？告诉我。”他晃了晃手中的鞭柄。  
莱因哈特这次回答的很熟练，“你来做决定——”  
话音未落，吉尔菲艾斯抽了他一下。鞭子不轻不重的落在他白皙的胸口，虽然并不很痛，他的两个浅粉色的乳头还是被抽肿了，然后变成了深红。  
“第二个知识点，”吉尔菲艾斯无视他紧咬着自己下唇的神情，“如果我要你做选择，你就要做选择。这才叫做服从。”  
“告诉我，”他给他第二次机会。教育无法一蹴而就，对于聪明而固执的学生尤其如此，吉尔菲艾斯深知这一点，“你来还是我来？”  
莱因哈特迷惑了。让吉尔菲艾斯抽打他还是他自己抽自己……他又一次无法决断了。他做不出选择！  
在他因为轻微缺氧而费力思考的当口，第二鞭落在他身上，接着是第三鞭。  
很快他雪白的胸部鞭痕纵横交错，翻肿的浮痕让他的乳晕和胸部都显得大了一圈。最后一鞭落在他两腿之间，他还没有发出叫声就倒在地板上，金发随着剧烈的喘息一起一伏。  
一双军靴出现在他的视野里。  
“你思考太久，不用做选择了，”吉尔菲艾斯蹲下来，将他两手拘束到背后，用同样铁制的手铐铐上，“因为事情已经发生了。”  
“接下来我来替你做决定，你只要承受就可以了。”吉尔菲艾斯继续说。他从箱子里拿出一根鲜红的按摩棒，和一瓶润滑剂。  
莱因哈特看着视野里来来去去的军靴。冰凉的地板让他的胸口的鞭痕感觉好受了一点。  
或许有时候倒下也不是一件坏事。他想。于是他趴在那里，没有再试图站起来。

涂满润滑剂的按摩棒一点一点进入莱因哈特体内。他仍然维持着侧趴在地板上，双手铐在背后的姿势。吉尔菲艾斯拍了拍他的屁股，示意他撅起抬高，让他方便操作。莱因哈特照做了。他听到自己忍耐异物入侵的呻吟逐渐变得奇怪陌生。  
也许是润滑剂用的太多了。他好像是……漏水了一样。  
确保按摩棒完全进入后，齐格飞绕回莱因哈特面前蹲下。他打开遥控器的开关，震动调到中档。  
“你在想什么？”吉尔菲艾斯问他，他摸了摸他的脸，“你现在是什么感觉？”  
他在想什么？莱因哈特意识不清的努力思考，他在想……他是真的在漏水了。他在想地板清洁起来会不会很麻烦，勤务人员会想什么……他在想他的书柜怎么好像歪了……  
吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气。  
“你根本不理解自己在想什么，对吗？”他慢条斯理的解开自己的皮带。  
“但是没关系，”吉尔菲艾斯说，他弹出的硕大阴茎打在莱因哈特脸上，“我可以帮助你。就像我一直以来做的那样。”  
他的阴茎凑到莱因哈特嫣红的两片嘴唇前。  
他说的对……莱因哈特心想。不仅是在大是大非上，甚至是在对自己的情绪理解上，他也比不上吉尔菲艾斯。他想起那天，他要对毕典菲尔特发火，对他加以严惩。而吉尔菲艾斯告诉他，他并不是真正对毕典菲尔特的失败感到愤怒，他其实是在因为自己的挫败感迁怒他人。  
他根本不了解自己，不是吗？也许吉尔菲艾斯总是对的，他不明白自己在想什么，而吉尔菲艾斯总能告诉他，他其实真正在思考什么，甚至他实际上是怎样的人……也许他并不应该产生自我意识，并且试图自己下判断、做决定……他只要一直听从吉尔菲艾斯的话不就可以了吗？  
莱因哈特张口，两片肉唇包裹住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，后者挤进他外紧内松的空间，龟头一直抵住他的喉口。生理性的泪水从他冰蓝色的眼睛里落下，流进他的金发。吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特体内的按摩棒调到最高档，然后配合着电动假阳具的频率一起，有节奏的从上下——以现在的姿势看是前后——两个洞抽插他。

在吉尔菲艾斯拔出阴茎，固定住他的头颅，然后全数射在他脸上之前，莱因哈特已经在按摩棒的攻击下缴械了。吉尔菲艾斯站起来，抖了抖射精过后仍然模样可观的阴茎，整理着装拉上拉链。他看上去随时可以参加任何正式会议。  
他抖落的最后一点白色液体落在自己的军靴上。  
“这次就算了，”吉尔菲艾斯说。他用干净的另一只鞋尖将莱因哈特翻面。  
接着他踩住了后者发泄完后粉红色的可爱性器，微微用力，“下次不要在我同意前自行其是......你明白吗莱因哈特？这是为了我们两个人的利益。”  
莱因哈特在介于痛楚和快感间的不知所措里点了点头。  
“这才是朋友应该做的事情，”吉尔菲艾斯换了只脚，把沾了几滴白色精斑的那只军靴凑到莱因哈特被精液浸润的脸边，“设身处地的为对方找想……当然，主要是我体谅你。不过我从来没有产生过怨言。”  
“舔干净它，让我们保持仪容整洁，”红发的友人给出指示。  
他拉紧了项圈上的链子。  
莱因哈特被牵扯了两步，然后他伸出舌头。在他舔去吉尔菲艾斯鞋上精斑的过程中，他自己脸上的精液不断滴下，他只好又重复舔舐的过程。他简直是把吉尔菲艾斯的军靴越弄越糟了。为此他的屁股上又挨了一鞭，鞭尾带出按摩棒被拔出后、他难以合拢的后穴里又一股搅到起泡的润滑液。然后吉尔菲艾斯原谅了他，让他从被口水弄湿的鞋尖上抬起头来。  
“我们接下来要去更正式的场合。”吉尔菲艾斯再次告诉他。他不太明白的继续点头。

……但这还是太过分了。  
他们两个现在到了门口，门已经开了一条缝。莱因哈特跪趴着，浑身上下的痕迹完全没有被清理，吉尔菲艾斯站着，牵引链握在手里。  
他意识到吉尔菲艾斯想要就这样牵着他去舰桥。  
“我不想……”他说。他的理智因为恐惧回来了一点。虽然现在是后半夜，这里离舰桥也并不远。但是一定会有人值班巡逻，如果、一旦、被任何人看见……  
“我不想，”他这次很坚决。  
“你不想什么？”吉尔菲艾斯半蹲下来和他对视。  
然后他又换了个问法。  
“你想什么，莱因哈特？你是什么感觉？你为什么不想？”他稍微又缩进了一格项圈。  
他为什么不想……因为自尊心、害怕、失控感……他没法准确描述出来......他想不清楚！他只是又固执的重复了一遍。  
“莱因哈特，你记得吗？”海蓝色的眼睛温柔的凝视着冰蓝色的眼睛。  
“你并不理解自己的感受。你不知道自己真正在想什么。”  
他继续鼓励他，“你的情绪管理问题，莱因哈特……有的时候，你只有放弃控制感，才能获得真正的平静。”  
“这也许对你有点困难，我知道，”他重新站起来，自顾自打开门走了出去。他扯动牵引链。  
“但是我会一直帮助你……因为我不只是你忠诚的下属，”他说。  
牵引链绷到了极限。如果莱因哈特再不行动，他可能会让自己窒息。那样的话他就会松手。  
“我还是你的朋友。”吉尔菲艾斯补充。  
银色链子上的张力消失了。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道，莱因哈特跟了过来。就像之前每一次一样。  
他们终将重回正轨。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在伯伦希尔舰桥的指挥官座椅里。旗舰的主人坐在他怀里，手肘、手掌和膝盖都被磨红了。  
他扯动牵引链，莱因哈特顺从的低下头和他接吻。  
吉尔菲艾斯确实比他自己还要了解他，莱因哈特心想。在他被吉尔菲艾斯像溜宠物一样的牵着，一路爬行过来之后，他的不安和焦躁感完全消失了。他体验到了他的一生中从来没有过的感觉，那就是他什么都掌控不了，也因此什么都不必做。他只要在吉尔菲艾斯想要的时候，随时张开腿让他操就好了。这个念头让他感到前所未有的轻松。  
他一边吮吸着吉尔菲艾斯的舌头，一边忍不住伸手去摸两人结合的地方，他快被顶散架了，他想调整一下姿势。接吻中的吉尔菲艾斯看上去心情很好，他没有阻止他。  
他用力贴住他，鞭痕未褪的身体在吉尔菲艾斯完好的制服外套上磨蹭。他感到丝丝麻麻的疼痛，但是接着他意识到，那也许是某种快感。  
所以吉尔菲艾斯总是对的，他根本不明白自己的真正感受。他只有依靠吉尔菲艾斯才能变得完整！  
他们继续接吻。直到吉尔菲艾斯掐住他的项圈拉开他，银丝从他的嘴角落下。  
他还有话要说。吉尔菲艾斯想。他在过来的路上看到了别人。他事先利用权限调暗了这个时段的灯光，也许那人并没有看清楚他们，但也许他随时会反应过来自己到底看到了什么。  
他得在也许会马上赶到的旗舰人员出现前把话说完。虽然他还没有完全满足，但是如今操莱因哈特并不是一件困难的事了，他以后随时都可以做。今夜过后，只要他想，他可以在任何地方、任何人面前，让莱因哈特主动分开腿、撅起屁股，然后求着他操他。  
“我的枪在哪？”他问金发的元帅。  
莱因哈特眨眼思考了一会。吉尔菲艾斯又用力顶了他一下。  
“……在我身体里。”他说。他变得聪明了。  
“我以后还会被迫和我的枪分开吗？”吉尔菲艾斯按抚他乳间的伤口，一边顶弄一边问。  
“......不会......”莱因哈特在呻吟的间隙保证。  
“为什么，莱因哈特？……你是我的什么？”吉尔菲艾斯继续暗示。  
“因为……”莱因哈特随着他的节奏起起伏伏，着迷的看着他的眼睛。然后在友人的引导下，说出了一个极具创造力的回复。  
“因为我会和你一直在一起……我是……”  
他感到吉尔菲艾斯在他体内勃勃跳动。他低下头，和他额头碰着额头。  
“……我是你的枪套。”他回答。  
舰桥的门被急促的敲响了。也许很快他们就会破门而入。  
“你的头发有些长了，”吉尔菲艾斯告诉他。只差最后一点了。  
“我喜欢长发。你以后能为我留长发吗？”  
莱因哈特点头。这有什么呢？吉尔菲艾斯的要求，他都会满足。  
吉尔菲艾斯抱起他，将他按在战术演示板上，然后抬高他的腿，几个剧烈的冲刺后内射了他。他们紧紧的抱在一起。

吉尔菲艾斯看着失神的莱因哈特。他想起了11年前。  
那时他还只有10岁，他真心诚意的把隔壁家的姐弟当作天使，当作他理想的人格具化，当作他一生发誓要守护的对象。  
他也只是个小孩子，可是他一刻没有忘记金发天使的嘱托，要他关心帮助另一个金发天使，在他快要跑离正轨的时候把他从悬崖边拉下。  
从那天起，他要求自己按照莱因哈特的需求去改变自己，他学会杀人和打仗，他不断做着违背自己本心的事情，他明明只比莱因哈特大两个月，却一直像老师一样关心教导着他，生怕他真的摔下悬崖。  
直到死前最后一刻，他仍然觉得值得，因为他守住了对安妮罗杰的承诺。而他是个从不辜负诺言的人，他效忠的是自己的忠诚。  
是的，和莱因哈特以为的不同。他并不是差点死了，他是已经死了。但是也许天堂和地狱都不屑于收留他这样一生糊涂的灵魂，他又被赶了回来。  
然后他能看见了。  
10岁的小孩子知道什么呢？小孩子根本不能理解他们身上到底发生了什么。他就这样在自欺欺人中，把自己短暂的一生交了出去。他的人生中有各种美好的品质，除了，他一直为别人而活。  
他其实并不需要依靠别人来实现自己的梦想。莱因哈特也并不具有比他更强的能力和判断力。事情恰恰相反。  
安妮罗杰利用了他。

“我还有最后一个问题。”他捧着莱因哈特的脸问他。  
门已经在剧烈晃动了。莱因哈特还没有说出安全词，这样他们就无法结束。也许他是忘了。看来连这种事也需要他提点着他。  
“如果你是我的枪套，”吉尔菲艾斯温柔的提示他，“那么，我是你的什么人呢？”  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼。他好像记得这个问题，吉尔菲艾斯告诉了他标准答案。  
门被撞开，荷枪实弹的士兵们冲进来。  
莱因哈特想起来了。他在下属们围成一圈的枪口前，带着项圈、长链和满身的痕迹，赤身裸体的抱住军装笔挺的吉尔菲艾斯。  
舰桥里落针可闻。士兵们面面相觑，有人不自然的移开落在他们美丽主帅身上的视线。  
所有人都听到了莱因哈特的声音。  
“你是我的……主人。”

吉尔菲艾斯收紧银色的链子，亲了亲他的金发。他终于完成了。  
在这一瞬间，他仿佛又在莱因哈特身上看到了，安妮罗杰美丽的倩影。

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 姐债妹偿w


End file.
